A mistake job
This is a Paw Patrol and FNAF fannon story I hope you like it! Chapter 1 An autum start On a bright early wonderfull morning in adventure bay a light breeze blowing in the east as autum is arround the corner slowly a brown leaf fall's into chase's nose. Chase:zzz..A....ah.....achoo! Zuma: Bless you dude ! Heh watch out for those narly colorfull leaves *Leaves* Chase: *gets up* Soon he watches skye excited as every time he sees her excited that they been dating for months now and been raising since they been a couple to ask her 4 important words Chase: $945.... *Sighs* i just need $100 more to get the ring before out anniversary next week and there isnt any more jobs i cant do of what i have done arround town Latery chase has been doing small jobs picking carrots from farmer umi,working with Mr.porters, babysitting alex which in the end caused traffic in adventure bay just from a small toy car,and last selling his prized toys he collected ever since he was a little pup Marshall: Wait for me! (Stumbles on a bone) Oph! Im okay! Rocky: You alright Marshall? Marshall: Yeah thanks! Rubble: *Already starts munching on Marshalls bowl* Marshall: Rubble thats my bowl! Rubble: uh oh! *Runs* Marshall: Come back here i have a bone to pick on you! *Chases* Soon after breakfast chase headed down to town to try to look for a job to finish up what he needed Chase:nope...no...no... i just need a simple job just one please...*A flyer hits his face* Litterers ... Hmm whats this? *Reads*Freddy Fazzbear Pizzeria where the fun comes to life job position security guard 12am-6am pay $120.50 weekly call (123) 333-bear. Hmmm perfect! im more qualified to get this and will have enough before the anniversary Soon chase packs the flyer in his pup pack and runs off back to the lookout excited to soon finnaly have enough cash to buy that ring to propose to skye Chase:okay the number...*Starts dialing with his paws* 1...2...56..ugh.... 1...2.....3...334 why isnt Ryder's pup pad built for pup paws.... Soon after a long try Chase: *Heard a dial* Finally! ?:hello Chase: Hi i would like to applt for security guard in the pizzeria ? ?: Your hired Chase: Really that easy? ?: Yup ! Chase: Ok? ?: You just start today later see ya then! Chase:*Hangs* That was peculiar? Rocky: Peculiar about what chase? Chase: Well i was hired in the pizzeria in the edge of ad... Rocky: the creepy one?! Chase: Rocky we been over this its not creepy its just been there for a long while Rocky: i heard at night ghosts steal your soul and hide your body! Chase: thats way out there Rocky... Rocky: If you come back souless im taking your pup treats! Chase: haha very funny anyways i got to go bye! and i will show you there is nothing to worry Rocky: Dont say i didnt warn you so Chapter 2 Just all alone....ish Soon chase put on his pup pack uniform since well what are the odds they make pup sized security guard uniforms, he headed towards the pizzeria where he spotted the place staring to close. Chase: Oh i hope im not late ~! *As he enters* Mr.Fazbore: Hi you must...*Looks down* Oh i would though you'll be taller? Chase:Okay? .. Mr.Fazbore: Well it wont matter.... your job is to make sure that the animatronics dont get damaged also make sure no one breaks in and such *Mumbles* hopefully you can reach the button Chase; Hmm? Mr.Fazbore:Oh nothing have a good night! (leaves and locks door) Chase: Strange man ... well better check the robots..wait anima... ani... an okay robots it is lets see... freddy? Bonnie? Chika? hmm okay they look okay to me now in the cove... (Slightly walks towards it) He soon entered unknown to him foxy was watching him Chase: I .... (Bolts out) Im sure that one is fine Soon he wanders arround the pizzeria cheking the kitchen somehow out of carrots , then the parts and service room which didnt take too long for him to have a 2 sec check on it after smelling something odd in there. Chase: Ok i guess to be in the room ? with strong heavy metal doors? for a panic room i suppose? ok ok what time 12:01 am (Yawns) i guess i should check the cameras now how do you work thi....arrguh! this is worse than Ryders pup pad! *tries tapping to a camera with his paw* ok got....wheres that bunny looking thing? Bonnie: Hmm i thought i saw someone in the office i hope there isnt any endo out of their suits ... Chase: Hmm grrr this tablet Soon bonnies face shows up in front of the camera Chase: Ack! *Jumps back* ok ok what to do what to do ! hmm oh *Jumps* Almost! *jumps and hits the button* The door locks Bonnie: *Looks in* Hmm i cant see anyone maybe there in the kitchen *Leaves* Chase: *Looks at camera* Good... wait battery! *Jumps to the button* Door opens Chase:phew.... Meanwhile Chika: Hi bonnie!~ Bonnie: Hi chika have you seen maybe an endo? i thought there was one in this place Chika: No have you tried the office? Bonnie: I have but i saw nothing maybe go have a look just to be sure Chika: Alri-..*Knocks some pans* Chase: If only i could see the kitchen camera...hmm what should i do to *Perks ears* *Hits the light buttion* Chika: Ack! Bright! Chase: *Hits the door button* Chika: *Looks over window* Hmm i dont see anyone.... but something shined that light at me... *Walks away* Chase: *Hits the light button* Good that scary chiken is gone *Hits the door button* ok time ? time time....3 Am .... dang it.... Meanwhile back at the sage Chika: Hey bonnie i went there ,but... Bonnie: But? Chika: I saw no one , but something shined a light to me Bonnie: You sure no one? Chika: Yea... Bonnie: Maybe this endo is tricking us so he stop us from getting him back into his suit Chika: Lets try to get to him!~ Bonnie: Yeah Freddy: *Clutches his hands* Certainly ~ hehehe *Still working* Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story